Generally, a conventional flow outlet used in a refrigerator or an air conditioner is mostly a simple-ducted outlet that is simply opened at its one end.
Sometimes, rotatable louvers are installed in the refrigerator or the air conditioner so as to change the discharging direction of the outlet at any time.
However, the conventional flow outlet has problems as follows.
First, in case of the simple-ducted outlet, flow is discharged in a predetermined direction only so that the heat transfer due to the flow just locally happens, and the flow is hardly diffused beyond the flow path into which the flow is normally discharged. As a result, only local cooling or heating occurs. Therefore, optimum cooling or heating cannot be effected because the uniform temperature distribution across the overall space cannot be expected.
Next, in the case of using rotatable louvers, a circularly reciprocating motion can be expected in such a manner that the louver moves automatically within a predetermined angle by an electrical motor, etc. In this case, the rotatable louvers change the discharging direction of the flow continuously so that the flow is diffused relatively uniformly and the heat transfer due to the flow can be achieved all over. However, the installation of the rotatable louvers requires additional high expenses, and the expenses for its maintenance are increased. In the meantime, even when installing the rotatable louvers, the flow diffusion and the heat transfer due to the flow diffusion hardly occur beyond the range of the louver operation. Therefore, the conventional flow spreading mechanism has a limitation to fully provide uniform heat transfer.